1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system and methods for parts procurement and liquidation of surplus assets, and more specifically to a system and methods to directly network buyers and sellers in the mining, construction and agriculture industries in order to procure parts and liquidate surplus assets specific to the aforementioned particular industries.
2. State of the Art
The mining, construction and agriculture industries each have particular machinery and tools that require specific parts for such machinery and tools to properly function. As these parts are worn out they must be replaced for continued proper function of the machinery and tools. Additionally, some companies within these industries purchase several parts and inventory them for expected future use. Often, due to the inventory of parts, a surplus of parts is developed. This surplus of parts creates the need for liquidation of the inventoried parts.
Conventional systems and methods require the company in need of a particular part to search and procure them directly from a company. This often requires large amounts of time and effort to locate a seller of the needed parts, ensure they have the proper quantity of parts needed, determine the condition of the parts and then ship the parts to the buying company. Further, such conventional methods require the seller of parts to market and advertise their parts, incurring costs and time directed at the selling of parts, rather than at the core market of their business.